


Skates & Surprises

by MotherBooker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Draco surprises Harry for their first Christmas together. Things don't quite go as he planned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Skates & Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> Thank you to duelweildteacup for beta-ing!

“I have a surprise for you,” Draco said as Harry Flooed into the living room. Teddy vibrated with excitement behind him, wrapped up in a scarf and a knitted bobble hat. “I know we said we weren’t going to give each other gifts on our anniversary because it’s so close to Christmas, but you need a break from work and Teddy was quite insistent.”

Harry really wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Draco, but they both looked so hopeful and Draco was so adorable with his hair sticking out from underneath his hat that he caved almost instantly. 

“Fine.” 

Teddy cheered and hurried out of the living room. “You need your scarf! And your jumper from Grandma Molly!” 

“What have you got planned? I haven’t seen him this excited since Andy let him ride on a broom with us last year.”

“It’s a  _ surprise _ , Uncle Harry,” Teddy said with a frown as he brought Harry his scarf. “You’re not allowed to know yet!”

“You heard him, Harry. It’s a  _ surprise _ . Now put something warm on, we need to be there soon.”

Harry huffed in annoyance, but complied, heading upstairs to change. Surprises weren’t really his cup of tea - his work was unpredictable enough for him and he liked knowing that his personal life was fairly routine and had a structure that wouldn’t change too much. Tuesday nights were for watching silly cartoons and eating too many sweets with Teddy, and he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was disrupting that.

Although, he supposed that it couldn’t be all that bad. Draco had a knack for picking perfect gifts and planning unforgettable trips, and he prided himself on spoiling Harry. And if it did go pear shaped, Harry could always heat up the treacle tart in the fridge and bury himself under their bed covers, pretending it never happened. 

“Hurry up, Uncle Harry!” Teddy’s voice came from downstairs. “We’re going to be late!”

Hastily pulling his Weasley jumper over his head, Harry left the bedroom. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

“Don’t be so impatient Teddy,” Draco murmured, tucking a few stray strands of blue hair under his bobble hat. “And make sure you keep that hat on. I know you’re very good at keeping it one colour, but we can’t risk a Muggle seeing it change if you slip up.

Teddy nodded, batting his hands away from the hat. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“We’re going somewhere Muggle?” Harry asked, shocked. Draco had spent years unlearning the prejudice he had grown up with, but he still wasn’t a fan of venturing out into the Muggle world. He only agreed on special occasions, like when Ron and Hermione got married last year, and when George proposed to Angelina.

Merlin, Draco wasn’t thinking of proposing, was he? 

Molly  _ had  _ been dropping hints about winter being a lovely time for weddings and commenting on how Harry was the only one of her children who wasn’t married to their partner yet. Surely Draco hadn’t taken her words to heart?

“You’ll enjoy it,” Draco insisted, oblivious to Harry’s silent panic as he ushered them out the door. Teddy ran ahead, drawing patterns in the snow with his feet as he went. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with Draco, but this was their first Christmas as a couple. Was it normal for Pureblood relationships to move that fast?

Caught up in his thoughts, Harry barely noticed that they had reached the Apparition point and jumped when Draco took his hand to Side-Along him. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this? You don’t seem too happy.”

“But we can’t go back home!” Teddy said, eyes wide and bottom lip trembling. 

“We aren’t going home!” Harry hurried to reassure him, sighing in relief when Teddy no longer seemed to be on the verge of tears. “I’m just not a big fan of surprises.”

“I think you’ll enjoy this one,” Draco squeezed his hand with a smile and Apparating.

-

“This is a Muggle ice-skating rink,” Harry said, heart in his mouth and fear rising uncomfortably in his chest as they turned the corner from the Apparition point. He should have known this was the surprise - Teddy went ice-skating with Andy at least once a month and he adored it, and he was often invited to go with them, but he’d managed to wiggle his out every time. It disappointed Teddy to no end, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to participate because it reminded him uncomfortably of his childhood.

“It was Andy’s idea. Teddy has been dying to show you how well he can skate and she said it’s a very common thing for couples to do during the Christmas season.” 

_ Couples _ . 

“Come  _ on! _ ” Teddy said, dragging them by their hands towards the building. “You said we’d booked space on the ice for 5 o’clock and it must be way past that time!”

Draco laughed and allowed himself to be guided to the entrance. “We’ll get our turn on the ice, don’t worry.”

Harry followed at a much more sedate pace, worrying the fringe on his scarf between his fingers and wondering how he’d find a good moment to tell Draco that his relatives abused him as a child without ruining the evening.

Once inside, Teddy had his shoes off almost instantly, offering them to the lady behind the counter where the skates were kept. She cooed over him as she handed him the right size and Teddy returned to them with an adorable blush on his face. 

“Do you want me to help you put them on, Teddy Bear?” Harry asked, attempting to distract himself from his thoughts as Draco went to get their skates. Teddy nodded and clambered onto the bench, sticking his feet out eagerly. The straps on the skates were fiddly and he cursed under his breath as he tried to tighten them, much to Teddy’s amusement. Eventually Teddy declared that they were tight enough and stood up, walking up and down next to the bench to test them out. 

“You can go on the little rink while you wait for us to get our boots on,” Draco pointed to a much smaller rink than the main one that was clearly designed for children. Teddy hurried away without so much as a wave goodbye and wobbled towards the rink. As soon as he was out of earshot, Draco crouched down in front of Harry and discreetly cast a  _ Muffliato  _ around them. 

“Now tell me what’s wrong. You went grey when you saw we were going ice-skating.”

“It’s nothing, Draco,” Harry tried, but his resolve wavered under Draco’s heavy stare. “I didn’t exactly get on with my Muggle relatives.”

“I know that,” Draco said, confused. “What does that have to do with this?”

“I may have… omitted several details about my childhood,” Harry started. “My relatives hated magic and they weren’t always very nice to me.”

“They abused you?” Harry nodded and Draco’s fingers found his, squeezing his hand comfortingly as he continued. 

“I only ever went skating once. Dudley was part of the cricket team for a few months and the team booked the rink for an hour or two before Christmas when we were about 6 or 7. I went with them because the parents of the other children assumed that my aunt and uncle would bring both of us. I was so excited to go with them, you know? Most of the children didn’t go to the same school as me and my cousin, so I thought that maybe I’d find a friend and I’d finally get to do something fun.” He laughed bitterly and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “I couldn’t skate, not many of them could except for Dudley and his mates. They pushed me over when all the adults had gone to get drinks. They mocked me and hit me and I couldn’t get away.”

“And no one did anything?”

“Dudley told everyone I’d just fallen over. I know it sounds silly, but it’s one of the only things that reminds me of them and I think that was the first time I realized that what they were doing to me wasn’t normal.”

“It’s such a shame we aren’t allowed to murder Muggles,” Draco said with a scowl, tightening the straps on Harry’s skates and pulling him up off the bench. “It takes a special type of arsehole to ruin ice-skating for someone.”

“You know,” Harry said with a laugh. “I thought you were taking me to a fancy, romantic muggle place to propose to me or something. I hope you weren’t planning to because I think I might have just ruined the moment.”

“You think I’d propose to you wearing  _ jeans _ ? Merlin, your relatives really did a number on you.” Draco shook his head and wiped away Harry’s tears. “Now, how about we forget about your horrid family and embarrass ourselves in front of Teddy?” 

They returned home hours later, wet and exhausted with Teddy asleep in Draco’s arms. They were bruised all over, but Harry had never had so much fun in his life.

He quite liked the idea of starting a new tradition with his  _ real  _ family.


End file.
